The one where Sebastian doesn't miss Hunter… or so he says
by thezol
Summary: "I think I'm not forgetting anything... It'll be only five days, I'll be back as soon as I can. You are going to be fine." Sebastian rolls his eyes, ignoring the annoying warmth he feels at hearing those words. "Of course I'm going to be fine." He practically sneers. "… I was talking to Clarence."


The one where Sebastian doesn't miss Hunter… or so he says ● Huntbastian

Words: 11331.

Genre: idk, crack?... it's very random.

Triggers: None, except a moody Sebastian?

Warnings: Cathybrid!Sebastian.

A/N: A one-shot _(_nonsense written in two nights_)_ inspired by the Huntbastian's theme week "Halloween." _(_shhh, let's pretend that I posted this on time._)_

**i**

"I'm going to leave my old sweater right next to you, so you won't miss me much." His words could be interpreted as mockery, and that was, in fact, the intention, but they were also rich with an inexplicably and bad hidden fondness towards his companion. He hasn't bothered to put it a name yet, but something very similar to fulfillment splashes over him every time he encounters his apathetic roommate taking a sun bath wearing his overused hoodie right in one of the far corners of the common room, or in '_Sebastian's sunny spot_', as the Warblers like to call it.

When he heard the _very_ dignified scoff he stopped listing mentally the things he has been packing and darted his eyes towards the 70 kg package of pure feline evil he likes to call boyfriend. Said boyfriend has spent the whole afternoon doing absolutely _nothing_ productive in _his_ bed, except of course, taking all the space of the mattress, right now the brunette is sprawled boneless on his stomach, pretending to be doing homework in his laptop '_Seriously, Sebastian? Who are you kidding? Homework, a Friday?_' Hunter saw with resignation/humor how long pale feet keep see-sawing in the air, indisputably ruining the perfectly ironed clothes he has been trying to pack.

Hunter caught Sebastian's toes softly with one hand, preventing to hurt the hybrid with the closing of the suitcase.

Long cat ears twitched instinctively following the sound of the suitcase's zipper, a freckled nose cringed cutely with the feeling of feet being playfully brushed away, Sebastian turned his head slightly, just enough to see from his peripheral vision the delighted smirk on the lips of the ashy blond. With narrowed eyes he scoffed again. "_Geez, at least wait until you're alone to be so excited from being away from me._"

He turned his attention back to the screen of his laptop, being the perfect portray of nonchalance, he raised his nose proudly _(_pompously_) _and with his driest tone, he voiced his opinion about the utterly _ridiculous_ fact that Hunter thought that _he_ could miss him. '_Please._' "All those hours swimming filled your brain with chlorine and made you delusional-… achew!"

"Bless you."

Being interrupted by his own sneeze crumbled his act, irritating him, the strong smell of detergent has been making him dizzy all afternoon, no that Hunter noticed or cared "_Boy, I really know how to pick them._" "…and keep that bloody hoodie out of my sight!" He stretched his legs strategically and kicked blindingly behind him. He internally grinned in triumph at hearing the loud thud of a suitcase falling, followed by the annoyed meow of Clarence, Hunter's sub evolved pet. Acting as if nothing had happened or upsets him, with the tip of his raspy tongue he licked the back of his hand and rubbed his temple, sniffing from time to time.

Aqua eyes saw the display of "_maturity_" with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. "If that case wasn't closed, right now we would be having a **very **different conversation." Hunter muttered under his breath before picking the case and leaving it standing on its wheels. A sigh that was a silent scream calling for patience escaped his lips at finding under his bed the insulted hoodie.

"I'm going to put it in the bottom drawer, ok?" He voiced while he crouched and carefully folded the loyal hoodie.

"I dnnn careee."

Hunter looks at his boyfriend from across their small room, his expression humoring at seeing his overly large cat curled and pressing his face against a pillow, surely hiding from the world a very disarming pout. Hunter isn't stupid, far from it; he knows why Sebastian is being more difficult than usual, he is angry, and while he would love to have back his mischievous hybrid, he is afraid that this time there is no much he can do.

Inhaling a copious amount of air he approaches his bed, from the very beginning of this scholar year he has found new levels of patience he didn't know he possessed. Unconsciously his eyes fixated on the elegant long tail that kept swishing dangerously slow from one side to the other in a clear display of annoyance, Hunter stared enthralled at the dramatic coloring that went from dark gray to snowy white, and the exotic dark brown markings that brings to mind a Jaguar or Leopard… Hunter rumples his eyebrows without noticing… As if their relationship wasn't difficult enough, with him being just a human and Sebastian being a male cat hybrid, Sebastian's breed complicated the situation to a whole different level. Sebastian hasn't told him anything, or to anyone for that matter, about the kind his cat side belonged… It was Sebastian's overprotective father, Oliver Smythe, the one that told him, in his mysterious threatening father-way, about Sebastian belonging to a rare species, even rarer that the Savannah's cat hybrids, which are persecuted by several governments around the world and are taboo –just like hybrids that are a mix of dogs with wolves or coyotes-, he may or may have not used his father's connections to investigate a bit more which wasn't much really, but he found a lead that may link Sebastian's direct line of ancestors to wild cats, like lynxes or leopards, which is impossible, those hybrids have been extinct for millenniums. Fortunately, Sebastian's breed hasn't been registered or even acknowledged in the State's yet, so that's why he guesses that the diplomatic father brought his cub to a foreign country, and keeps him safe in middle-of-nowhere-Ohio.

He massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to subside the pounding on his temples that appears each time he thinks about the danger Sebastian is exposed every day, he waits some seconds until he is calm enough to control his breathing again. One of the things he has learned the hard way, is to not touch a hybrid while you are in an altered state, hybrids are susceptible to external emotions, and when it comes to someone as volatile as Sebastian, you have to be extra careful. Drawing a slow breath Hunter approaches the bed until he easily distinguishes the almost lynx-like ears twitching now and again beneath perfectly coifed brunette hair. "Bas" he says before sitting next to the sheets heaped into a corner –oh, his bed-

Thanks to his fast reflexes he is able to dodge a kick.

"Leave me alone."

In a rare show of patience he ignores the petulant tone and scrabbles his way around the bed, drawing slender legs closer to him, the struggles last for some instants but end thanks to insistent caresses that found their way beneath a shirt that rode up, exposing one of Sebastian's weak points, his stomach. No being able to resist rubbing in circles, Hunter could almost feel under his fingertips the formation of the vibrations of noise, he knew that all he needed was a scratch along the thin layer of skin that covered those ribs and he'll hear a purr, but he couldn't resist getting distracted at dropping mouth-open kisses along the delicate bones of the clavicle, lingering in the patch of freckles he nuzzles before, during and after each silent kiss.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" His rough voice sounded little more than a sigh.

His eyelids fluttered close the moment he felt the slim body tense beneath him. He was left with no other option but to move when Sebastian turned to his side, head propped on his elbow and-

"_Shit._" Hunter cursed mentally.

Slitted pupils.

Slitted pupils meant trouble.

He hasn't seen those pale eyes being so green since that time he said to brunette 'Sssst, Ssst, bad cat.' No one of his brightest moments, but that trick worked with Clarence before … Again, he is not proud of that, and a scar on his ankle and another on his arm are proof enough of that.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was having the mother of all the internal rants. "_Sure, I'd looove to celebrate your grandparent's renewal of vows, your 100% human and completely straight and traditional grandparents, I would be __**thrilled**__ to be the freak of the night in front of all your guests, maybe this time your grandfather will have his second heart attack after seeing my tail_." Looking unblinkingly through slitted pupils Sebastian was able to manage a simple shrug, even if he needed of all his will to not distill his boiling sarcasm. "No thanks." '_I'm a born liar_.'

Hunter looks at those accusatory eyes for a bit, not buying the act, but his attention turns to the long tail that wraps around Sebastian's torso, another nervous habit.

He parts his lips, with insisting words right at the tip of his tongue, sensing another difficulty in their… lives. But he couldn't, not now; he sighed and looked at a far corner, Sebastian is already angry, no need to play with fire when a road trip of eighteen hours is waiting for him.

Hunter extended his arm towards his nightstand and reached his phone that has been charging. "According to this app, there is going to be a shower or thunderstorm from Indiana to Missouri, so I guess I'll call you at Kansas? I know how thunderstorms eh-… hum-… _affect you, _so if you want, I can tell Jeff to pass the night with you." He was startled at seeing how familiar feet stretched over his lap strategically; right on top of his phone screen.

When it comes to get attention, subtlety is not one of Sebastian's fortes.

"Storms don't 'affect me' they _annoy me_, there is no need to call bleached head to babysit me, and also, you can stop being so domestic-" Sebastian's haughty tone makes him grin, the brunette taps at his knee impatiently with his toes, as if he couldn't wait for having all his attention. "-and I don't promise that I'll answer, becaaause… because! I'll be busy at Harry's Halloween party."

"_Today is Halloween?_"

Hunter raises a disbelieving brow.

"What? I could want to go." Sebastian crosses his arms defiantly.

Now is Hunter's turn to simply shrug one shoulder. "Sure." He texts a quick message before kissing one of Sebastian's ankles and getting up, walking towards his suitcase. "I think I'm not forgetting anything" "It will be only five days; I'll be back as soon as I can. You are going to be _fine._"

Sebastian rolls his eyes, ignoring the annoying warmth he feels at hearing those words. "Of course I'm going to be fine." He practically sneers.

"… I was talking to Clarence."

If possible, Sebastian's pupils narrowed even more. "What are you waiting for to leave? A parade? Because if that's the case, then you should be ready to wait a- hum!"

Blazing human lips that have found ways to fit perfectly, overlap and capture his bottom lip with ease, always forcing and being too strong to be just a peck, the addicting warm weight, invading his senses with the smell of freshly cut grass and aftershave, humans have always smelt salty to him, and it's something he has gotten used to, but his human's smell reminds him of the salt you smell a sunrise at the beach, pure and powerful, just as the first time, his heart still leaps to his throat and an euphoria borderline fear appears and blacks him out, leaving him with no other option but to fists his hands around the collar of Hunter's shirt, dragging him closer in support, his back not touching the mattress yet, his legs still sprawled and not around his human's waist. Just one brush, just a few seconds beneath Hunter it's all his body needs to entice goosebumps among his skin, his strong fingernails scraping over the cotton fabric that cover the broad plane of Hunter's back, sending his senses in an overdrive that makes him whine shamelessly when he feels Hunter's weight retreating.

It annoys him; it drives him _mad_ when he is being played.

"These days are going to be hell without you."

_Dilating_ pupils encounter piercing dark aquamarines, the gaze is almost too much for him, he swallows and his Adam apple bobs, because… they say the most absurd things to each other, most of the times hurtful or ridiculous even, never an '_I love you' .. _it's Hunter area of expertise, to find ways to say those three words using other words, like… what he just said, and he knows that he, Sebastian Smythe, self-proclaimed the troublemaker of Ohio, is being a big fat coward, because he should know how to act around his partner, he should know how to show affection to the _one _person that takes care of him because he wants to, how pathetic is that he doesn't even know how to hold hands in public? And what if Hunter goes to Colorado, to that stupid party and his family fills his head with ideas? What if Hunter returns, only to break up with him and what if-…

A simple touch to his cheek and a caress to one of his cat ears, that was it, that was all Hunter did to drag him out of his kiddie pool and return him to the present.

He wasn't mocking, Sebastian noticed, Hunter wasn't mocking at all.

With a shaky breath he let go the tight grip he had on the bed sheets, he tried to think something easy to say, something sharp and derisive, a dash of the usual and vain Sebastian, and he knows everything is going to be ok, right? He, sitting curved at the edge of the small bed, with Hunter kneeling on the wooden floor just for him… he never felt more powerless_ (_unworthy_)_.

"I'm going to spend my time scheming the ways you are going to repay me for this." He whispered not as cynical as it should be.

Hunter chuckled at seeing those adorable ears drop and hide under hazelnut locks, Sebastian troubled expression only made him chuckle harder.

He wasn't going to pressure his boyfriend into anything, his obstinate hybrid will say what he wants to say, the time he prefers.

At hearing the chuckle, Sebastian wrinkled his nose in indignation, Hunter only mirrored the expression in fond mock, bumping their noses on purpose, enjoying the agape expression in those huge green jades Sebastian has as eyes.

"Try that this time your scheming against me doesn't blow up on your face as usual." He answers with a challenging smirk.

The petulant tiny pout is back. "I don't like you when you are being an upper-middle class patronizing ass."

'_An upper-middle class patro..?_' Hunter had to press his lips into a thin line to not bark a laugh.

From where Sebastian finds the time to come up with such insults?

"Well love, let me tell you that I don't like you either, mostly when you behave like a trust fund kid." He says while he strokes with his thumb Sebastian's left cheek.

Sebastian duplicated Hunter's condescendence with a dry laugh that let visible two pointy fangs. "Trust fund kid…" He imitated Hunter's most monotone tone, pretending to clean fake tears from the corner of his eyes. "Oh, you are cute."

Hunter smiles when he sees his hybrid laugh like that, inwardly surrendering at his boyfriend's beam. "And that coifed hair it's unnerving!"

"Ahhh my hair!"

Hunter drops himself on top of his boyfriend, who after a breathless 'oof!' rolls and doesn't give up, laughing and trying to reach ashy blond strands that always look perfect no matter what, but as soon as Hunter is able to touch one of Sebastian's tickling spots, the hybrid in nothing but a boy that twists, curls and laughs, he tries to latch Hunter's wrists, but has no other option but to surrender, too bad the older boy has no mercy and takes advantage of the situation, no every day the cat hybrid is caught with his guard down.

With the mattress out of its frame, Hunter's bed is unrecognizable for the moment they end up panting and with their bodies facing each other, a hair of distance between them, with Sebastian's breathing fanning over the curve of Hunter's neck, and Hunter's parting lips delivering feather kisses to a freckled temple, nose, eyelids… he gets distracted letting his nose skid up into the coiffed hair around those cute ears.

A _horrid_ startling alarm announced that it was time.

Hunter felt how slim arms and forever long legs wrapped around his torso, a beautiful tail sneaked its way around his leg, holding tightly and making him feel like being under a small ball of concrete.

He knew what it meant.

It meant '_don't leave_'.

An overwhelming, but welcome sensation formed a knot in his chest, and those hidden wishes and hopes resurface, making him wish for _this_ to work. Hunter wraps and arm around Bas's shoulders and kisses a bowed ear, lingering his lips with the hope to see it and its twin perk, but it doesn't happen.

"I'm going to miss you," he says with his eyes tightly shut, Sebastian has dug his blunt nails around his arms, "and _please_ try to not get yourself in trouble." There was a log-suffering hint behind his words, implicating that he already knew the long nights ahead.

"How you want me to be honest if you keep asking me stupid requests?" Sebastian's words were muffled by Hunter's shirt.

A grunt leaved Hunter's lips, his aqua eyes staring at the wooden ceiling in surrender. "I swear, you are impossible." He mumbled without resisting kissing his hybrid's forehead. "_But definitely worthy_."

"And you are a walk in the park." The brunette drawled while he untangled himself and sat in Indian style, not without licking the back of his hand and cleaning the spot Hunter just kissed, refusing to dedicate even the quickest of glances towards his companion, his eyebrows knotting in an internal crisis, Sebastian was having a battle with his pride.

When he hears keys jingling, he draws a tiny breathy mewl and turns his neck brusquely, looking with dilated pupils at the door, seeing an already smiling blond waiting for him to turn.

"Bye, my soulless kitten."

Clicking his tongue, Sebastian looked derisively at the other creature in the room.

"He was talking to you."

"Meow."

**ii**

"Heeey kitten, I can give you some cream you are going to love."

"Nique ta mere."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds really hot."

He _just_ remembered why he loathes this day.

Some may think that today it's the only day of the year where the ones of his kind wouldn't feel like the minority, freaks or abominations of Mother Nature, as those scientologists so eloquently like to call them, but unfortunately, today people lose their inhibitions tripling their weight in alcohol and think that it's ok to act however they please. Today expressions like "sorry, I thought your tail was fake, I had to pull it to be sure." "You are dressed like a cat?! How_ gay_ can you be?" "Such a slut, you are practically asking to get groped using those ears." … Today comments like those are supposed to be normal, 'understandable mistakes', today the authorities don't even bother pretending that they can _(_want to_)_ help.

He has been glaring at the small dancing crowd sullenly from the stairs. Biting his tongue to repress a hiss each time bags of bullshit that call themselves humans 'accidentally' lose their balance and bump against him, it wouldn't be so annoying if each time his tail wasn't pulled.

He swears that tonight he is going to rip more than one head off. They weren't pretending anymore! There were some people who _actually_ crossed the stairs just to try to grab his ass!

… And who were these people anyway? This was supposed to be a Dalton relaxed _(_boring_)_ party, not the clique you see in the movies of cheap college students, these people didn't know who he was, so they weren't intimidated by him, and they were so_ wasted_ that no insult in the world could make them snap out of their uninhibited state, tonight he was expecting some beer pong, poker and some fifa matches, no... this, he wasn't even wearing a custom!

And the _smell_.

He sniffed, wrinkling his nose in the process.

Have parties always smelled like this? He knows that since he and Hunter have started their… '_tentative camaraderie_' the rate of his nights going out has decreased considerably, that's because he has found funnier ways to spend his nights in Westerville, but he doesn't remember wanting to dismember a person at a party before.

Huh.

He clicked his phone. '_No messages_'. He clicked it back off with more force than necessary.

"_Why say that you are going to call, if you are not going to? You know how it's called a person who says that they are going to do one thing only to not doing it? A liar, Hunter, you are a liar._"

He placed his elbow on the railing of the stairs, resting his chin on his palm, feeling his cheek squish as he darted his eyes around the crowd, mind lost elsewhere.

He knows that he normally makes fun of Hunter and mocks the blond endlessly, saying that he is boring, with his studying sessions and serene lifestyle, but right now…

Long spotty cat ears lowered as their owner pouted.

… Right now he kind of prefers spending his Friday nights eating ice cream with a bottle of wine with which you can buy the whole local where they buy the cheap pizzas, napping on top of Hunter in their tiny little balcony.

And if you think about it, Hunter isn't boring, ok, that stupid camp trip with Niff plus Thad was atrocious, without mentioning the _horror_ when the blond tried to teach him how to swim -'_seriously, he is a __**cat**__ hybrid, what was Hunter thinking?_'-, but Hunter has a lot of redeeming ideas, the visits to the lake –where he stays irrefutably in the lakeside-, testing Hunter's telescope that he built himself, that silly wine factory, where they ended going to the emergency room, he had fun in the animal shelter, he had a blast scaring those Chihuahuas, one of his favorites are the lazy weekends where they just vegetate and watch marathons of movies and series, when he taught Hunter how to play Sudoku, and even when they play chess and Hunter wins…

And he does smell nice.

The brunette wrapped his tail around himself unconsciously.

Maybe being with Hunter _has_ changed him.

…

Pffft, yeah right.

"Hey gorgeous, want to know why people call me the cat whisperer?"

That was it.

In an instant, Sebastian's sulky mood had a drastic change, becoming more aggressive, even the coloring in his eyes changed of intensity, the pigmentation too effervescent to be human, he turned and fixed his eyes on the unfortunate drunk that dared to send the pestilence he calls breath near his face… the man was dressed as a zombie, how appropriate.

"Do you know how much time your mother needs to take a shit?" He questioned challenging, his tone having no difference with a hiss.

The drunken man wobbled, getting lost in the narrowed pupils of the brunette hybrid. "Uhhh…" His head moved following the sudden flicks of the puffy tail, too intoxicated to not notice the danger that started to emanate from the green eyed who was looking at him as nothing but a prey..

"Nine months."

The man blinked stupidly till the words started to make sense inside his brain. "Wait, what did yo-"

Sebastian took some steps forwards, a sharp fang glinting when he bit down his bottom lip, the sliver of pink turning into crimson, he didn't care, he wasn't thinking, he didn't want to just provoke a fight, he wanted to _end it._

"Excuse me Sebastian."

Wait, what? Where did he go?

As if he just has snapped out of a trance, his pupils returned to their regular size the instant the drunken man was removed from his sight.

With eyebrows narrowed in confusion, Sebastian tilted his head in curiosity when he spotted how Rick –the tall beat boxer Warbler- was dragging the zombie out, as if it didn't cause him any effort.

… What happened?

"It's not worth your time, Smythe."

Sebastian dropped his head with one long exhalation, giving up. He now understands what happened… his _babysitters_ arrived.

Shit, he needed that fight.

His spine tensed when he felt a strong arm dropping out of the blue, staying carelessly around his shoulder. Seconds later he recognized the cologne.

"… Harry." He saluted, still eying yearningly the door frame from where his human-size scraper had disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening," Harry hadn't realized that he was practically talking alone, too occupied scrutinizing the guests at his house, a part of him still in shock. "I think my brother's girlfriend called her friends." He ran a distressed hand through his raven curls, he was really sorry, Sebastian was his pal. When Rick cryptically told them that Sebastian came to the party, they've started searching for their friend, and as the host, he felt more obliged to. "We've been trying to find you the whole night, I really don't know what Halloween has that turns people so crazy… and why they bother you so much?, last week's party was so different." With each worried word, the co-captain of lacrosse patted Sebastian's shoulder blades, annoying the hybrid inadvertently.

"The difference is that this time, Bas doesn't have Hunter to intimidate the crap out of the strangers." Harry turned his face and saw some of his classmates approaching them, mummy-Jeff being the first to talk.

"Talking about him… where is Hunter anyway?" pirate-Nick scanned the place as best as he could, frowning at not finding their captain, he crossed his arms and with a reprimanding/resigned tone he voiced his conclusion. "What did you do to him now?" It wasn't a supposition; it was a _fact_ that Sebastian is always the one who pushes Hunter's buttons.

"Shut up, Nick, focus on the important thing…" werewolf-Thad pushed his way through his friends, a serious, solemn expression on his face. "… Are we going to suffer because of their lover's quarrel in Warblers' practices?"

Actually, that's a good question.

Three pair of eyes turned their faces at unison, only to find Harry sipping his drink calmly, too busy bouncing slightly at the compass of the music… alone, no vain hybrid in sight.

Thad had to clear his throat to catch the attention of the distracted lacrosse player.

"Huh? Ohh! He leaved ages ago, muttered something about preferring to be with a feline larva and just left."

…

Feline larva?

**iii**

Sebastian is lounging on his bed -Hunter's a total mess and he has zero intentions to accommodate it-, he has been reclining against several cotton pillows, fanning out hazelnut hair from his face, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling, the dancing shadows that created the branches of the tree that was near their balcony were making odd patterns… If he turned his head slightly to the left, it seemed like a scarecrow was trying to eat a baby lizard.

The place was in total silence, his ears twitched trying to catch a sound… nothing, the building was deserted, it seemed that everyone was busy in Halloween, now he recalls some people mentioning a fancy party at Crawford academy, he could go, he has like six invitations, but he made a vow to never set a foot in Crawford again, if one of those brainless girls toss one of those little balls or dare to wiggle a string on his face… he won't be responsible of what he would do.

He yawned hugely and rested his eyes shut for some minutes, but the roar of a thunder forced him to open his eyes again in infuriation; not without letting out a snort, he extended his palm and grabbed his phone without looking.

'_No signal_'

_CRASH._

"Meow!"

"Sorry." The brunette mumbled automatically without caring about the state of his phone, it wasn't the first _(_or last_)_ time he throws a phone against a wall; he knew that the device was useless now, no need to get up and pick it up.

"_It's not like I had messages to answer, anyway._"

The frowning brunette shifts onto his side and scans the surface of his bed; it had chocolate wrappers, marshmallows, a box of Godiva choco-

… an empty box of Godiva's chocolates.

A tiny lamenting mewl escaped through his lips at shaking the box and notice that what fell to the bed were empty wrappers. But his long ears perked up again at distinguishing a jar of jam behind one of his pillows. He grabbed it within seconds, the jar's surface reflected Sebastian's toothy grin at seeing the jar almost full. Dilated pupils scanned a bit longer until they found their other targets.

_"_I don't care what you think… as long as it's about me… The best of us can find happiness in misery_."_

Sebastian was humming delighted when he opened exaggeratedly his Nutella jar, the cap shooting off to the other side of the room, bouncing against the wall and landing next to a Smartphone in pieces. He poured into it almost all the content of the jam, he shook a can of whipped cream -with the tip of his tongue peaking through the seam of his lips- and sprayed it on top of the jam/nutella mix.

He so _does not_ miss Hunter.

He thought with his head back, spraying the whipped cream directly into his mouth.

If Hunter were here, he would never ever _ever_ be eating this, his father and his roommate have the illogical believe that sweets are bad for cat hybrids, so that's why he has a small trunk under his bed –camouflaged with lacrosse equipment- to keep hidden his favorite treats, normally he only has time for a bite or two, but now that he is completely alone… he says to them _fuck it._

"I don't care _I don't care!... _Said, I don't care _I don't care!_ Said, _I. don't. careee_-"

"Meow."

"_I. don't- _uh?"

Sebastian looked down and found Hunter's white feline larva with its front paws on the edge of his bed, looking expectantly at him.

"You must be hungry." He quirks his eyebrows up, shooting a look across the room, trying to remember where was that Hunter told him that he keeps the '_Clarence's food_.'

… He has no idea.

His gaze falls on the can he has on his hand, he blinks for some seconds and ends shrugging.

"This is much better than those dehydrated brown nibbles you eat." He mutters while he bends and extends his arm enough to spray on the polished floor a cream cloud of considerable size.

"Bon appétit." He grins at seeing the Persian cat licking with enthusiasm the sweet treat. "Those sticky whiskers will be hard to clean." He mocks with a sing song voice as he lets himself fall against his pillows, legs sprawled in disarray; he pulls his nutella/jam/whippedcream jar close to him and turns on the TV.

Half of the jar empty and he still can't find a decent horror movie to watch.

Why the hot girl hybrid is always the one that dies in the shower?... And why is it _always_ a blonde bunny hybrid or a redheaded fox?

Rolling his eyes he keeps switching channels.

[… massive thunder storm from Ohio via Indiana-]

[… hybrid Terrier keeps missing in Lima Heigh-]

[… tonight we have as guest Dr. Isabel Williams, she is a psychiatrist graduated from Yale, where she teaches a new and _very_ controversial subject: _studies of inter-species relationships_, or SIR, as the students like to call it_. _Isabel, talk to us a little about your subject, why you decided that this subject is needed?]

Sebastian froze the hand he had on the remote, unmoving vibrant jades reflecting the light from the TV.

On the screen appeared a regular-looking woman, professionally dressed, the authentic pearl necklace revealed her status, in her last thirties, she _screamed_ conservative. Sebastian recognizes the host, his show is normally aired in the morning, but considering the topic, is obvious the reason behind the change of schedule.

The back of his neck had a prickling sensation.

[….Well, the university board and myself, consider the study of relationships between species of high importance, mostly because even if evolution has taught us why this phenomenon should be monitored and kept at the minimum, the current society keeps increasing that defiant spark, and if they think and finally decide that the relationships of this nature should continue, I think that they should be informed of the consequences of their decisions, at the very least.]

[A couple of questions, Isabel; I've read your book which if I'm correct, it's also based on your thesis?]

[Yes, it is, I've worked on it for two years.]

[Ok, to the viewers that haven't read your book or aren't your students, you mention a lot that evolution has taught us why hybrids and humans shouldn't procreate or aren't compatible… Why do you think this way? Considering that now almost 23% of the population is constituted by hybrids and every day we discover new breeds. If anything, it seems that the world is adapting to the hybrids.]

[Let me remind you Ronald, that adaptation is not the same as what it's the best for our society. Our university was one of the first universities in the _world_ to open the doors for hybrids, and we haven't regretted that decision, over the centuries dozens of remarkably outstanding professionals that are hybrids have contributed to achieve excellence in our country, and we have encouraged a healthy environment for them in our installations, promoting the interaction between humans and hybrids. But as I always say to my students, if these particular relationships are the rightful course of nature, then why are they still the minority?... Why after all these hundreds of years they've only reached the 23% percent? There is irrefutable evidence of leopards' hybrids, wolves' hybrids, _bear's_ hybrids that data from years before the existence of humans… why they didn't survive? I'll tell you why, because it's not natural. It's not meant to be. My thesis is based in the hypothesis that a symbiotic relationship, in the emotional department, can't exist between a human and a hybrid.]

[Can't exist? Dr. Williams, thousands of couples around the country will be against your opinion.]

[I bet they are, Ronald. But that's because they are fooling themselves, see, even in our days, hybrids are very closed off, secretive culture, you just said it, we don't know all the extent of them, we don't know how many breeds are out there, and you must remember, there are hybrids who just carry the gene _(_*_)_, they don't show it, your neighbor, the owner of the bakery at the corner, the janitor, that camera guy, one of them could be a cat hybrid, and just because the don't have cute ears on their heads people underestimate them, and let their guard down, you really want to be with someone that doesn't tell you the truth? Someone you don't really know? You'll call that a healthy relationship? That's why I always encourage my students to ask for a blood test before establishing a relationship with a person.]

[That sounds very impractical… Let me ask you, do hybrids take your class?]

[Of course they do, they are more than welcome.]

[… Really?]

[They are the ones who suffer the most in these situations, Ronald. Even more importantly than the fact that the pair must suffer and struggle to achieve their love, is that is the hybrid who has to modify and even suppress his hybrid side to adapt and be accepted, for every case where a human decides to change of lifestyle for a hybrid partner, there are 150 cases of hybrids who suffer of a severe case of depression by deciding to sacrifice his hybrid side to be 'adequate' for their human partner… See? Hybrids are the ones who sacrifice the most, changing who they are… What healthy relationship requires an imbalance?]

[But Isabel, there are many history books that proof that in Europe, Africa and Asia; several hybrids belonged to royalty, in some cultures they were and still are considered gods, and these hybrids married humans and had successful marriages, in countries like Denmark, Sweden, and in Monaco's monarchy the present reigning prince is married to a hybrid and their heirs would be hybrids.]

[If you want to talk about history, I can mention you how '_well'_ the Russians accepted the marriage of the last _Tsar of Russia with a hybrid woman and their half-blood heirs._]

[But some would say that love conquers all.]

[To those I'll say that it's Mother Nature who truly decides the course in our lives. And if they want to have a prosper life, they should step aside those foolishly Shakespearean believes, Shakespeare, Picasso, Da Vinci, all those men fell in 'love' with a hybrid… and it didn't end well for neither them or the hybrid.]

[… Before we take a break, let me read you some questions our viewers are sending us via Twitter. From: Satanthirdmexeye: You abominable bruja- we can't read this one… I must admit, it will take a while to find a comment we can read aloud… Oh, here it's one. From: Nico_97: _What makes you believe that all humans are like you and won't give their lives for their hybrid partner?_]

[The fact that humans aren't emotional compatible with hybrids, hybrids manage their emotions differently than us, they are extremely susceptible to external emotions, and in an unstable state they can be extremely impulsive and dangerous, not only to humans, but to themselves. I'll tell you a story, three years ago my six years old daughter had a sleepover in my house with one of her friends, a Chihuahua hybrid, they sneaked out in the night and watched a marathon of terror movies… the little hybrid girl had an epileptic attack, you have any idea how fragile a Chihuahua hybrid is? Maybe now you know, but the widowed human father of that little girl didn't, the widowed father that saw his wife _die_ because he didn't have the resources or knowledge to take the proper care of a pregnant hybrid woman… Like this case are many 'Nico_97', and is my duty and of the university to prevent this events, by warning people like you about the consequences of your reckless decisions.]

[We have time for one more question. From BlueWarbler: _Doctor, what it's your opinion about those hybrids' breeds that are forbidden in other countries? Are they really dangerous? Should we notify their presence in our country too?_]

[Absolutely, in fact, there is a good reason why dog hybrids that have wolves or coyotes genes, are send to specific facilities, they are a danger to our community and need to be monitored, including other hybrids, did you know that a male German shepherd hybrid, who are so popular between girls, has a force bite of 238 pounds? That a F1 savannah cat hybrid can easily kill you? And they wouldn't even kno-]

[I'm sorry to interrupt you Isabel, but we have to take a break, and you, that are watching us from your home, stay tuned that after the break we'll continue our interview with Dr. Williams, after the break.]

When the sounds of the fading applauses started to resonate around the room, Sebastian muted the TV.

He has moved backwards and was now in the farthest corner of his bed, his back pressed firmly against the headboard, knees against his chest, tightly secured by his long tail. When he heard the rustling of plastic yielding under his hand, he looked down and dropped the broken remote as if it burned, his hand was trembling, his whole body was trembling, and covered in a fine layer of sweat that made his sickening pale skin reflect the light from the TV.

When he felt something drip down his forehead, he hastily wiped it with the back of his hand… dilated pupils stared in shock at the glistening drops of sweat conglomerated.

Hybrids don't sweat, they never sweat.

_What was happening to him?_

His freckled eyelids shut down as he tried to replicate the exercise his father taught him.

"_Hold your breath Sebastian, hold your breath and at the count of five, you'll exhale it slowly_."

The memory of his father's voice reassured him, it gave him strength to force his breathing to calm down.

After fifteen repetitions he was able to swallow and open his eyes again.

It was for pure morbid reasons that he watched that interview, he normally avoids them, hell, he even watches some just get a good laugh, but somehow, this one felt different. Maybe because that channel is established here, in Ohio, or maybe because for the very first time he is able to see different sides of the inter-species relationships, now that he's part of one, and knows that they aren't that bad, which was an understatement, considering that Hunter is the best fucking thing that has ever happened to him.

The same best thing that is now on his way to Colorado, where his conservative family lives, and are surely gong to fill his head with evolution theories and German shepherd bites and the _Tsar of Russia_ and-

He latched the whipped cream can and sprayed another generous amount inside his mouth.

This time he swallowed it with a grimace, fuck his father and fuck Hunter, for always being so fucking right, because now that doesn't feel good at all.

"Meow."

With a resigned sigh he tilts his head back, resting it on the edge of the headboard; he lets his legs stretch and drop heavily against the mattress. Seconds later he feels a small presence curl next to his thigh.

"He is going to leave me, larva." With his eyes still fixated on the ceiling, he starts to stroke distractedly the soft long fur.

"I mean, he leaved _you_, and you've been with him for how long?"

"Meow."

"My point exactly, you've been with him since forever and he leaves you here… What makes you believe that I'll have a different fate?... I've never stood a chance."

"Meow."

"Yeah, let's watch something else."

[Tonight on Animal Planet: The Haunted, while trying to rid the house of an evil entity, Carl the demonologist finds himself overpowered by the force he is trying to get rid of. Who will prevail: the demonologist or the demon?-]

"Huh, this seems interesting."

Fifteen minutes later.

"Carl, you big moron, why did you enter, huh? The cat warned you! The demon was right there! And you call yourself a demonologist?! You deserve being possessed! Suffer, you gigantic ass!"

"Meow."

"Huh?" Sebastian turned and saw how Clarence was scratching the door.

"Hey, stop that."

Clarence didn't stop.

Just when he was going to get up, a lightning bolt illuminated the sky and startled him, it even sounded as if someone was trying to turn the locked doorknob, but he got distracted at seeing how the lights begin to flicker before the TV turned suddenly off, leaving the room in darkness… the storm was stronger than he had realized.

His long ears dropped slowly in caution; his skin broke in goosebumps at starting to feel how the temperature dropped now that the electric heater wasn't working.

Clarence didn't stop scratching.

"Stop it, nobody is there." He said from his position crouched on the floor, he was searching Hunter's hoodie, just for comfort, no other suspicious reason of why he felt the sudden need to be surrounded by his roommate's smell.

"Meow."

"Stop being such a baby."

The lights begin to flicker again, and the glass doors of the balcony snapped shut simultaneously.

_OH SHIT._

Feline pupils dilated with terror and with a hiss he dove behind the bed.

"Meow."

"I know!"

They were coming to get him, the authorities, surely one of the members of Dalton's board saw the interview and they put two and two together and figured it out, that he belongs to an illegal F2 cat breed, and now they were coming to take him to one of those camps, where they sterilize hybrids –and ok, he doesn't see himself having cubs, but he wants to have the option open- and in those places they _train _them or put them under meds and turn them into _zombies_.

And why Hunter wasn't here?!

Spotted ears are seen over the edge of a bed as their owner tries to recognize a sudden sound… it sounded like the scrape of bare branches.

… Someone was trying to climb the tree.

Sebastian saw horrified how Clarence darted after the glass doors in a rare show of bravery.

"_Fool_."

As quietly as he could, Sebastian reached for the lacrosse stick under his bed, with agile movements he pressed himself against the wall and slid over the edge, from his peripheral vision he could see how through the sunbleached curtains a human silhouette started to form. Vibrant jades that glinted in the dark acquired a new realization; Sebastian gripped the stick tighter, almost breaking it…

The shadow's hand was on the doorknob…

"_This is it._" "YOU ARE NOT GONNA TAKE ME!" Sebastian took impulse and jumped as high as he could, closed his eyes and hit with all his might.

"SHIT!"

… That voice sounds familiar.

"Hunter?"

**iv**

Of course they've had awkward silences before, but at this moment, Sebastian is having a _really hard_ time trying to recall a more awkward moment than this.

As slyly as possible, Sebastian covered his nose with his hand, the smell of blood, _Hunter's blood_ wasn't helping him to keep inside his stomach his previous midnight-snack. Hence the reason of him keeping his distance at the top of the cabinet, a few steps away from Hunter's bed, long ears flattened and the tip of a long tail perked up, flicking back and forth against the surface of the cabinet… Hunter was angry, he could hear the rapid heartbeats, he could see the tense veins, the brusque moves, he could _smell_ the agitation, Sebastian hasn't seen the ashy blond like this before, and he has seen _(_provoked_)_ his roommate's anger on regular basis, but this time, not even the smell of the rain could dissipate the danger that Hunter emanated.

Sebastian let go a shaky sigh of relief at hearing Hunter close the first aid kit, with uncertainness he looked up and couldn't stop cringing at seeing the gauze over Hunter's eyebrow being rapidly stained by blood. Nibbling on his lower lip he pondered if he should say something encouragingly or sappy or…

"Your hair looks like you've been electrocuted."

… Totally inappropriate.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know my hair was so important at this moment!"

Sebastian flinched at Hunter's outburst, pressing his back against the wall by reflex, he immediately pressed his eyebrows together, he didn't like showing weakness, not even to Hunter.

"I already told you I'm sorry, is not like I did this on purpose, I thought you were… a mugger. I didn't know it was you!... You need to chill."

At hearing Sebastian's last grumble, Hunter scoffed in disbelieve, didn't believing the nerve of the hybrid. "_I _need to chill?" He voiced while he rose from the bed, first aid kit in hand. "I would like to see how you '_chill'_ after driving for _hours_ under a thunderstorm to fulfill a familiar responsibility, I would _pay_ to see you relax after knowing that your reckless boyfriend is dumb enough to go out one of the most dangerous nights for him," he marched to the bathroom and practically threw the kit to the sink, voice rushed and tense. "I would like to see how you drive without pressure, knowing that your boyfriend might be being groped, I would love to see how that cute tail don't puff up and stays perfect after calling several times, worried that something may have happened, only to hear your voice mail again and again," when he returned, he stood in front of his cabinet, hybrid perched on top. "I would give a _kidney _to see _you_ being calm after being hit _by a lacrosse stick_!" He finally started to yell, too tired and too angry to give a damn. "So no, _Sebastian_, I don't care if you want me to chill, because I've had a terrible night and I don't need you screaming at me on top of it!"

"Hey, you are the one who is yelling!" Sebastian tried to stand, but the lack of space didn't allow him, so he had to conform to just cross his arms. "Ok, now I'm doing it… but only because _you_ started it!"

Hunter saw his boyfriend in silence for some seconds, but couldn't hold the gaze. "Always the mature…" He ended muttering while his shoulders deflated, he took some steps back and let himself fall on top of his bed, anger gone, just exhaustion. "… And get down there."

Sebastian parted his lips, several come-backs burning at the tip of his tongue, but at seeing his human sitting at the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched and face hidden between his hands, Sebastian closed his mouth, with one swift move he hoped off the cabinet, wincing from the soreness in his joints, he stood undecidedly in the middle of the room, not knowing if he should approach or say something, or if a pat on the shoulder would do, or a fist bump…

The sound of a long exhalation made him look up and find his boyfriend with one arm extended towards him. Sebastian's lips twitched in a way that made Hunter nod and without any doubt, Sebastian approached with the intention to sit in the empty spot next to his roommate, but Hunter's arm coaxed him, bringing them close, moving him so that he's almost in Hunter's lap, fitting perfectly.

The arm felt almost… stiffly at first, hesitant, but after some seconds it melt, and just like that, Hunter's heartbeats returned to normal, all trace of anger completely gone and forgotten.

The room was silent for some seconds, Sebastian had accommodated and was practically snuggling deeper into his human's warmth, not caring that Hunter was drenching in water, ruining his tail, all that mattered were the rhythmical breaths that fanned over his skin. Sebastian nuzzled his way to _his_ spot, right in the curve of Hunter's neck, with the tip of his nose, he gave a small lick to one of Hunter's freckles, enjoying how the veins relaxed and the arms that were holding him tightened. Chewing on his bottom lip, he sneaked an arm out of the embrace and he hesitantly reaches up and dips his hand into the dripping golden locks, tangling them around his fingers. "…I'm sorry." It wasn't more than a whisper.

But enough to make Hunter smirk, aqua eyes looked down and found a single vibrant jade peering, Sebastian was frowning and his cheeks were blushing, apologies weren't his fortes either, the sight turned his smirk into a faint smile. "It's ok," He took Sebastian's hand and kissed it briefly before staring a head, drawing a sharp drained breath he looked once again at his boyfriend, smile gone. "Look, I just had a long night."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, a bit confused by Hunter squeezing his hand, gripping it too tightly, and what the gesture meant, he started to move and sat next to the blond, repressing the craving for the human's touch, giving him enough space to get up and take the shower he really needed. "Me t-…" A sudden thought crossed Sebastian's mind. "Wait, you checked on your phone the weather before you leaved… you _knew_ that there was going to be a storm and you still decided to go anyway, and you _knew_ I was going to that party, you sent the babysitter squad after me, don't even try to deny it, you knew that before midnight I was here… _Why_ are you here?"

Not even once, Hunter dared to look at him, Sebastian saw how he just swallowed forcefully and got up. "I need a hot shower."

As soon as he saw how Hunter was going to the bathroom, Sebastian rose from the bed too, Sebastian's instincts were telling him to not let the conversation end like this, Hunter has been acting too weird the whole night. "Hunter?"

"…"

The blond wasn't even turning. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." Too fast, too hard, too evasive.

And it did nothing to dissipate the tight knot that was eating him from the inside. "What could have possi-..." Sebastian's words died the moment he realized that the only thing that could make Hunter act like this… was his family.

And it finally made sense, it started sinking, Dr. Williams' words.

His throat tenses up. His mouth is dry.

When Hunter didn't hear any more words he turned tentatively. "Bas."

Sebastian swallows empty air in his throat.

"What did they say?"

The hybrid was looking at the floor, gaze lost in thought, arms crossed and a long tail wrapped protectively.

The sight was enough to make Hunter rush to his side, thumbs caressing each freckled cheek. "Let's not talk about it, is not important, or worth it." He tries to find those wild eyes again, but they're heavy and dark, empty, mouth tense, lips almost forming a thin line. He wants them to relax, to soften up, wants and _needs _to press his mouth against them and kiss him until he calms down-

But as if he was reading his intentions, Sebastian backed away.

Hunter frowns to himself as he takes a step back too, hand messing the hairs at the back of his head. "It's been a long night for both of us, why don't you rest and I'll catch you later, huh?"

Sebastian nods, says nothing more.

**v**

Hunter used the shower to soothe his anger, so it turned into a _long_ bath, he knows how hotheaded, rash or quick-tempered he can be, but he wants to believe that this time he did the right thing and has no intentions to apologize, not caring if he was dealing with his family this time. Because tonight, they crossed the line, yes, he is defensive when people give their unwanted opinion about his relationship with Sebastian, and some may think –his mother- that he overreacted, but he couldn't help himself when his mother called and asked about Sebastian, he knows that his mother's intentions were sincere, and that she actually felt concerned when he told her that Sebastian wasn't coming, he even let pass the sigh of relief he thought he heard… but when he distinguished the voice of his cousin, and heard his opinion about Sebastian through the speakers… he lost it, his relationship with Jason has never been pleasant, on the contrary, between them there has been nothing but competitions and rivalry, so he said very loud and clear trough the phone how _unwelcome_ his opinions are, then his father wanted to get involved in the discussion and it only turned things worse… Which lead him to turn the car and head back to his real home, ignoring the complaints he is surely going to hear, considering that he was the one in charge to pick up in Kansas the glassware for the event.

But for the very first time, he didn't care, he didn't give a damn about what his grandparents or parents wanted, he didn't see the point in driving for hours under the rain, only to be surrounded by people who aren't able to respect his partner, he didn't care about the perfect image he should project all the time in front of his family's social circle, just to 'honor' the Clarington name.

That little comment woke up all the resentment he has been keeping hidden towards the attitude of his family. And tonight he wasn't in the mood to soothe it. If his relationship with Sebastian has a future or not, it's something that it's in their hands, only the two of them have any authority on the matter, he won't let others interfere, not even with racist comments.

If he has learned something from the moment he met Sebastian, was that trusting your instincts, and acting guided by them isn't that bad, sometimes, what is best for you is not what will give you a solid future, or money, or even a job, sometimes, you have to do what you really want, and right now, what feels _right_, what is able to make him happy… is being with Sebastian. And he'll be with him as long as the feline nuisance allows him to.

He thinks with resolution as he steps outside their bathroom, looking at the floor as he dries his hair with a small towel.

He stares puzzled at their beds, not finding the brunette in neither of them. He is alerted by strange sounds coming from Sebastian's desk.

"…Sebastian?"

He freezes as he sees his hybrid kneeling under the desk, gripping tightly a small trash can; he is able to see how at hearing his voice Sebastian tenses and tries to move forwards against the wall… hiding, but the brunette miscalculates his height and hits his head against the dark wood, crashing onto the floor.

"Bas!"

The small towel lays forgotten on the floor as Hunter rushes and kneels next to the hybrid as close as the lack of space allows him to; he says nothing about the unmistakable smell of stomach acid, all his concentration goes to trying to reach his obstinate boyfriend and try to coax him up as carefully as possible, without causing him more damage, fortunately the hit didn't seem to cause any critical damage, but he frowns at noticing how Sebastian keeps a hand over his stomach.

He has to apply some force to move the reluctant hybrid and finally take him away from the small space between the legs of the desk, now that they are out, Sebastian will be able to breathe properly, he scoots until he ends slumped against one of the legs of a bed, he quickly accommodates the brunette against his chest, who at feeling how Hunter removed some damped locks out of his face, Sebastian jerked at the sudden touch, Hunter reflexes helped him to pull the slim body on time, keeping his hybrid safe and immobile between his arms.

Under the new light he is able to take in the paleness, the obscured freckles, the thin layer of sweat… the _trembles_.

"I'm ok."

The scratchiness and the grimace.

_"__Stubborn to the end."_

He thinks with resignation as he has to let his gaze wander to prevent a scold, from the position he was able to easily distinguish the empty wrappers haphazardly distributed on the floor.

… Was that whipped cream?

"Your father was right, you'll never learn." If he weren't so into the boy trapped in his arms, he would have hit him in the head.

His answer was a groan as the green-eyed tried to move.

"Don't bring my father in-… into this… you are wor- worse than him." The brunette croaked with difficulty, breathless and at the verge of panting.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hunter answered with a grin that made Sebastian scowl.

Taking advantage of Sebastian's distraction, with precise moves Hunter placed a hand just under Sebastian's right knee and another below his shoulders and lifted him, it took him some seconds to stand up straight and gain his balance, but he was able to steady them both, he secured the brunette, making him lean against him in a comfortable way.

"Je te hais."

The small puffs of breath crumbled Sebastian's '_intimidating_' act.

Hunter only scoffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. With all the care he could muster, he placed the brunette in the least untidy bed and already anticipating Sebastian's escape attempt, he placed firmly both of his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Stay. put." He _ordered._

He didn't wait to see Sebastian's pout because he quickly went to his nightstand and took from his drawer some pills and then he went to the mini-fridge for a bottle of water. When he stood next to Sebastian, he tried to not show his worry as he saw how physically ill and troubled his boyfriend looked. He opened the bottle before he offered it to the hybrid, one hand offering the bottle, the other, the pills.

"Take this, it will ease the pain and-"

"I like flavored water."

_"__Patience is a virtue, Hunter. Patience is a virtue." _"It will make you throw up _again_, take this."

"I hate pills."

"I know, but right now you need it."

"No, I don't."

"Do you prefer an injection? I have the phial and the syringes."

"…" Sebastian sent him a mordant look, but finally took brusquely the pill. "I still want my flavored water."

"_You petulant child._" Hunter pressed his lips into a thin line. "… Fine." He ended grunting through clenched teeth, before marching his way to the mini-fridge.

When he returned there was no pill in sight. "You swallowed it?" He arched an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Yeah."

"Open your mouth."

"What?!"

"Open your mouth, Sebastian."

"I can't bel-... You don't believe me?"

"Of course not. Open your mouth, or I'll open it for you."

Sebastian seemed at the verge of throwing a tantrum. "There, see?" He voiced with his mouth open.

"It's under your tongue."

"… No."

"Sebastian!"

"Fine!"

**vi**

"The fever is under control now, but if it doesn't decrease, we'll go to the hospital."

Hunter dictates while he accommodates under the covers, mentally checking that he took all the precautions, the phial, cotton, alcohol and the syringes where on the drawer, the antibiotics and Sebastian's stupid flavored water on his nightstand, the alarm was set, he highly doubts that he'll fall asleep, but just in case, an alarm will remind him to check Sebastian's temperature each 35 minutes.

"Did you know that…" Hunter is snapped out of his thoughts at hearing the small, weak, hoarse voice at his side, followed by the sound of the sheets rustling, "half-bloods are the cause of the fall of the Russian Empire? And that… the chances of survival of a half-blood cub,… depends on how high is the human percentage on his genes? …."

Hunter saw how jades that were resting shut in a frail sleep, fluttered open as if they were in pain. Sebastian still had a hand settled on his stomach, hidden in the pocket of his oversized hoodie. His freckled face was flushed like he's been crying.

The sight was enough to make Hunter forget about everything else. "From where did you-…? Who told you this?" He wasn't aware how his voice dropped so dangerously low. Whoever dared to say anything to Sebastian…

Guided by his instincts, he slowly shifts, sliding an arm around Sebastian's body, it's too warm, and trembling too much, this isn't the first time he has held the brunette while he is being sick, but this is the first time he senses him this fragile, almost breakable. And he had no idea how to fix this, how to reverse the situation, because if Sebastian is afraid, then Hunter is _terrified_ of something happening to him. His fingers trail over a slender and much softer arm, only his fingertips touching it. He feels the slight reactionary tremble he always feels when he traces delicate patterns across a particular spot near the frail ribs, knowing that at least he has found a known ground, he exhales and dares to flatten his hand against the curve of his hybrid's waist, always smooth and lean, his other hand starts reaching further and presses against the lower back, pulling him closer, following the line of the elegant spine, feeling where it sticks out lightly, enjoying at sensing the body squirm under his touch.

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian's eyes remained lost even after Hunter hurried to kiss his dry lips in an innocent peck, "it is true though, apparently, we are never going to be compatible, millions of years of evolution are against us."

Sebastian was starting to sound delusional. "Bas, it's the fever talking."

The brunette started to shake his head. "No, is that doctor from Yale, who is right, I don't want to be the cause of you turning your back to your family, I don't want you to lose it, I don't want you to kill our cubs because I died and you didn't know how to-" Sebastian's uneven breaks of breathing were painful to hear.

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows, of what doctor was Sebastian talking? But then he heard the comments about his family and he looks at him, looks at those round pale green eyes, and gets lost in them. Fear, concern, pain, but also… love, all together.

"Hey, hey… shhh, breathe Bas, everything is going to be fine." Hunter's hands start to massage Sebastian's sides, and when they slide under the edge of the hoodie, Sebastian trembles startled from the surprise, a spark of awareness returning to his eyes. His sore muscles start to relax under the ministrations of the tickling callouses that trace up and down his spine, always tracing small circles.

Up and down.

Sebastian's shivers start to be replaced by a warm pleasant buzz running through his body. Right now Hunter's voice was lulling him.

"My family and I had a misunderstanding, but that's it, they'll have to deal with their bullshit, not us, and you lost me with the mention of cubs, but,… we'll figure that out too… and if you start listening to your dad and I, you are going to have a long life, Bas, I won't let anybody separate you from me."

Up and down.

Up and down.

Sebastian is almost purring under Hunter's touch, freckled eyelids pleasantly closed now, his dry lips sighing pleasingly when Hunter's hands run down his back one more time, tracing them back up, but slower this time, much slower, pressing deeper, sliding up the hoodie… Sebastian sighs again at feeling his feverish skin having more contact with Hunter's arms.

"We can run to Argentina." A faint murmur; almost too lazy to be heard.

"Why there?" Hunter's eyes were feeling heavier too, a pleasant sigh of his own leaved his lips at feeling how Sebastian tangled their legs languidly.

"Hitler was able to hide there."

It was inevitable for him to snort, so Sebastian did pay attention when they watched History. "He lived in the Patagonia."

"So?"

Hunter's nose found its way through hazelnut locks, enjoying the smell of coconut milk. "I'm not going to live in the Patagonia with you, you'll drive me insane."

"Mhm."

Is the last thing Hunter hears for several minutes, he waits until Sebastian's breathing slows down, too start scratching the long tail and those lynx-like ears, is impossible for him to not stare fascinated and a tad amused, how his sulky overgrown cat stirred and moved unconsciously to give him more space, purring and sighing in a low vibration.

"You are safe with me." He mutters once he realizes just how crazy he is for his roommate.

"Saaap." Comes the mumbled response.

"Says the one who is using my hoodie."

"Shut up, I'm just wearing it because I knew that I was going to throw up on it."

"Sure, sure… I missed you too."

"Ugh, go awaaayy."

_(_*_): Sebastian's father is a carrier of the hybrid gene, at difference of Sebastian's mother who is a developed hybrid._

A/N: Thank you for reading and for your time, you all are very kind, I'll try to update as fast as life allows me to. -_-U


End file.
